


Empty Rooms

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: bowtiesnblasters, F/M, Fade to Black, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by “An Old Man’s Winter Night” by Robert Frost. The Doctor can’t bear travelling alone for 200 years. He decides to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Rooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/gifts).



> bendingwind, I know you've gotten this @ bowtiesnblasters, but here it is again.

Being in the TARDIS alone was nothing new for the Doctor. Technically, he wasn’t travelling alone—the TARDIS was a living being, a spaceship that wanted to see all of time and space. Even if she was as adventurous as the Doctor, the TARDIS could only get him and his companions from place to place. Occasionally she was kidnapped against her will. Sometimes she was even thought to be destroyed, but she always survived to take the Doctor to the next place where he was needed the most. But the TARDIS couldn’t join in the Doctor’s adventures like his companions.

The Doctor was travelling without a companion for the first time since his tenth reincarnation was dying from radiation exposure (his “five minute” trip after he promised Amy she’d be his next companion notwithstanding). He started taking breaks from companions near the end of his seventh reincarnation. Usually the Doctor needed these breaks between companions, and the Doctor enjoyed them. He either used his breaks from companions to ponder what his reincarnations did during their lives, or, in the case of his eighth and ninth incarnations, the Last Great Time War. This break from his companions, however, was different. The Doctor had just taken Amy and Rory home to save them from the Minotaur feeding on Amy’s veneration of the Doctor. The separation happened quicker than the Doctor thought it would happen; he was not prepared for life without Amy and Rory.

Except for the noises the TARDIS would make as it flew through time and space, the TARDIS was quiet. The Doctor would shudder after he said “So where to now, you sexy thing?” His voice would echo all over the console room. He could hear his boots clomping around the console. The Doctor had to take off his boots to avoid hearing the boots clomp as he attempted to fly the TARDIS.

The Doctor was missing people heaping praise on him. He even missed people telling him how dorky his clothing was. His companions may have hated his hats, but at least they cared enough to tell him the hats were terrible. The Doctor wanted to spend a couple of centuries travelling through time and space alone, but this time, travelling alone was driving him mad.

He set the TARDIS’s coordinates to Stormcage Prison, the 52nd Century. The Doctor was going to pick up the only companion he could pick up every once in a while without making her stay in the TARDIS for periods of time—River Song.

* * *

The Doctor materialized in the hall that River’s cell was located on. He ran to River’s cell. River was reading a book when the Doctor appeared in front of her cell. When River noticed him, she put down the book. She chose an outfit from her in-cell wardrobe and picked the lock to her cell. River was able to step into the TARDIS before the guards could apprehend her.

* * *

“Christmas? You busted me out so we can celebrate Christmas?”

“Yes, Christmas. I don’t want to be alone for this particular Christmas. That’s all.”

“But I don’t have a present for you, sweetie. You didn’t send me a message saying you wanted to celebrate Christmas.”

“I don’t want a present, River. As ashamed as I am to say this, I want _you.”_

* * *

The TARDIS was used to companions and Doctors fooling around in various rooms. She was quite pleased when the Doctor pinned River up in one of her hallways, French-kissing her passionately. River held on to the Doctor, letting him do what he wanted to do to her. He kissed River on her neck and breasts as well.

When he couldn’t take it any longer, he made love to River against the hallway as quick and fast as he could. When they were done, River and the Doctor ran to Ace’s old bedroom to have a round two.

 _Note to self: If I bump into Ace in the future, or maybe in the past, do_ not _tell her I had sex in her old bedroom,_ the Doctor thought as he lay River down on her bed.

* * *

The TARDIS took the Doctor and River to Winter Wonderland, a leisure planet in the 52nd century. River and the Doctor leaped out of the TARDIS, having been rejuvenated after hours of fooling around in various rooms and hallways.

“I wish you let me get you something for Christmas, sweetie. I could’ve gotten you something from the prison or on an excursion somewhere.”

“For the last time, it’s okay, River. I was travelling by myself, going on little adventures here and there. I realized I needed a break from being alone. What better way to have a break between travelling alone than with my wife?”

River gave the Doctor a peck on the lips. She smiled.

“Come along, River. This”—He flailed his arms around. “Is Winter Wonderland. All winter sports all the time.”

“And it’s all covered with lights and decorations. There’s even a large Christmas tree in the middle of the park.”

“What would you like to do, River? Ice skating? Skiing? Curling?”

“How about...bobsledding?”

The Doctor looked at a live television broadcast showing people manning bobsleds. He watched with a stoic face before getting excited. He grabbed River’s hand and the two ran to the bobsledding area. “What are we waiting for?”


End file.
